Christmas Companion
by SweetPearl
Summary: And before he could say another thing, Tsuna found himself getting slammed before a wall. "So they say, huh, never judge a man by his appearance." AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:Hey, there! Thanks for taking the time to read my story. This is kind-of a challenge to myself, mostly, cause I never do write these kind of stories. And this story was also inspired by a fanfic I read long ago- but it actually included Tsuna making a call to have a 'companion', and you can guess what happened after...

Anyway- that story was A LOT BETTER than this crap I've written, so if the author mind it- T.T "I'MA Sorry..."

Let's proceed! I love any kind of reviews, favs or follows, and they would be LOVED. 3 And I'll seriously give you a virtual hug! :3

Reborn is naturally... a bit OOC here- as in, a little 'seductive quirk' has been added to his personality, if you know what I mean. And for those who thought that was Romance/Yaoi- I'M SORRY! D:

* * *

><p>The night was cold- freezing even. Tsuna shivered slightly as he lit the fireplace up. It was almost nine, and the night of December 24th- in other words- Christmas Eve. Today was their last class in college, and he kept hearing his classmates talking about what they'd do this time. Tsuna could only listen to their excited chatter and keep his head buried in his book, barely keeping his tears restrained.<p>

There was no happiness for him. Never. As soon as he had turned eighteen, his mother dumped him to go to Italy and live with his father. They didn't even bother to ask him if he would like to go; and being the good son he was- he never protested. He had no friends, no relatives, no one to talk to or even celebrate the holiday with. Dino-san had come to Japan- but Tsuna figured it was due to company-related reasons- and he would be too busy to meet him. At least he had bothered to call.

Tsuna sighed and curled up on the couch closest to the fireplace. The warmth felt good, and he found himself almost dozing off. The feeling was so amazing, so blissful…

A chime resounded through the floor, signaling the arrival of a new person.

Tsuna snapped his eyes open, wondering who it would be at this time; and a sliver of hope shone through his mind that it might be Dino-san. But he quickly shook that thought off. That was stupid. Sleep lingering in his eyes, he unlocked the door and peeked out. "Who's it?"

His sleep flew out in an instant. At least six feet in height, wearing a black suit with a yellow shirt pocking from underneath and formal pants; the man standing in front of him had a fedora concealing the upper part of his face and spiky black hair that had spilled from underneath. His heart skipped a beat. Tsuna almost wanted to slam the door in the man's face and run away screaming.

"Who are you?" He asked again, albeit meeker.

The man smirked, sending a shiver down his spine. "Chaos." He greeted, tipping his fedora down a little as a bow. "The name's Reborn."

"A-ah… oh. Um, do I know you…?"

Reborn simply shrugged, his curly sideburns bouncing as he did so. "That depends. Is your name Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna blinked. "Yes…?" Reborn's smirk widened.

And before he could say another thing, Tsuna found himself getting slammed before a wall. "So they say, huh, never judge a man by his appearance." The raven whispered.

"W-What are you doing!?" Tsuna shrieked, his eyes wide as saucers. His arms were pinned back, and he unsuccessfully tried to get out of the man's stone-hard grasp. His heart beating a mile a moment, and adrenaline pumping through his veins; thoughts of different scenarios streamed across his mind- all ending in disasters.

Reborn simply raised an eyebrow, not loosening his grip on the brunet despite him thrashing with every bit of power in his scrawny built.

"Oh?" He whispered _seductively_- Tsuna cringed at it- and dragged a finger across his cheek, which drew another scream from Tsuna.

"L-Let go of m-me!"

"How about no?"

"What the hell!?"

Reborn chuckled, pressing closer. "You should _absolutely_ never judge someone by their appearance." The brunet's face twisted into ago as he felt horrendous pain on his left limb.

"What- what's that supposed to mean!? And you're going to break my arm! Ow!" His arm was finally let go. Red marks were imprinted on his elbow, Tsuna noted painfully.

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, right? Your age is 21, right?"

"S-So what?" His heart painfully hammered in his chest as Tsuna massaged his arm, trying his best to keep _calm _(and utterly failing at it; but who could blame him?). Who the hell was that man!? A burglar? Thief? Assassin? But what would any of them have any reason to do _this_? And he had no money anyways- so none of them would have any cause to attack him.

Tsuna felt redness spread through his cheeks as it really clicked.

His demeanor, his attitude, the way he spoke-

"Oh god- you're- you're one of those people- aren't you!?" He almost bounced ten feet backwards the moment Reborn had relaxed his grasp and pointed an accusing finger at the raven. Reborn stared at him, his gaze unwavering, and he folded his arm over his chest.

"One of _what_ people?" He asked amusedly.

"Whatever it is- I- I didn't ask-" Tsuna felt himself go even redder. "I didn't ask for-uh-whatever the hell it is-"

"Now, now; don't play innocent."

"I'm not playing innocent! W-why would I even do _that_?"

Reborn shrugged. "How would I know?" He said.

"P-Please believe me- there's some kind of mistake!"

"I don't make mistakes."

Tsuna blushed even brighter, making the other man laugh- silky and low. The brunet hid his face in his hands, backing up to a wall in embarrassment. "There _has_ to be a mistake!"

"Maybe there is."

Tsuna gaped at him. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

Reborn jumped over to sit on the wooden side table placed beside the doorway. "Everything." He grinned. Tsuna could only stare, unable to think of reply, and awkwardly settled over the couch he had laid down minutes ago. They sat like that for some minutes before Reborn took off his fedora, and spiky hair sprung up as it was freed from confinement.

Actually, the man was quite… handsome. Tsuna flushed- of course, he would _never_ admit it out loud- even more after seeing how he behaved; but it was true nonetheless. Reborn shifted his gaze to stare at Tsuna, and he instantly turned around, the blush brighter than ever. Was Reborn chuckling? _Oh god, this is so awkward. _

Desperate to change the topic, Tsuna suddenly blurted out, "Is your name really Reborn?"

Time seemed to stop. The smirk vanished off the raven's face, and it seemed to cold. It seemed so, so hard; and Tsuna felt a shudder run down his spine. It was like he had treaded over the forbidden border, and Tsuna almost wanted to take it back. "I-uh-"

"Maybe." Reborn replied, holding up a hand to interrupt him, his expression somewhat back to normal- or at least like before. Tsuna looked away and toward his feet. The tension in the room heaved, and there was an awkward silence hanging over them. _I just **always** mess everything up, don't I?_

Reborn didn't really look bothered, though. At least that was a plus, and he was probably just being paranoid. Tsuna anxiously drummed his fingers on his thigh.

Minutes passed, and Reborn was the one to finally break the silence. "Do you live alone?" Snapping his head up at the sudden inquiry from the other, he saw Reborn looking around the living room curiously. Tsuna simply nodded in affirmation.

"Y-Yeah."

"I see…" Reborn mumbled, brushing his index against his lips. "You don't celebrate Christmas?"

His eyes widened a fraction, and Tsuna was glad Reborn hadn't been looking at him. "Th-that's not it…" He uneasily fumbled with his fingers, not sure how to explain his situation to the man without being labeled 'pathetic'. Thankfully, Reborn caught on to the message.

"You asexual or something?" But that wasn't exactly a topic he was eager to discuss. Tsuna sputtered, the red color rushing to his cheeks again.

"N-no-!"

Reborn laughed amusedly.

"Then you're never going to get laid in the rate you're cowering, you know?"

Groaning, Tsuna buried his face onto a cushion. "Shut up…"

"Just some advice."

"Yeah, yeah." He pouted childishly, crossing his arms over his chest. He had heard this advice _too many times. _Gah. He expected Reborn to chuckle or smirk or do whatever antics he usually did in reply. Hearing no reply and curious, Tsuna glanced over to the table.

There was no one there.

Not even the fedora.

Tilting his head in confusion, he mumbled out a 'huh?'

As he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck, Tsuna turned around. And screamed. Reborn had been hovering over him, wearing that trademark smirk on his face with his hands firmly planted on either sides of the brunet.

"W-when did you get _here_!?"

"Right now." He said nonchalantly, leaning even closer, forcing Tsuna to sink even lower on the couch. He gulped.

"_What_ are you doing?"

"Who knows?"

Tsuna realized the man's intention as Reborn reached for his lips. "Wha- w-w-wait!"

Reborn froze there, their lips just centimeters apart.

"Yes?"

"M-move!"

Reborn scowled, almost mockingly, and moved away, sitting up _properly _this time. Tsuna also straightened up. "You're seriously an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah." The brunet swatted his hands. "Already know." He received a painful whack to his head in reply.

"Oww."

Reborn gave a victorious smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks a lot to the reviewers, the people who fav'ed/followed :3 Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>"Just <em>where<em> are we going?" Tsuna grumbled as he was dragged onwards by a smirking Reborn.

"You'll see."

"You've giving me this reply for all the past minutes!"

"Then just wait and see, then."

"You're _terrible_."

A whack was directed at the back of his cranium. "I'm _what_ now?" The raven asked amusedly, watching Tsuna wince and grumble and whine even more. He mumbled something inaudible under his breath. Seriously- Tsuna acted _nothing_ like an adult. That was fine for Reborn, by the way.

_They sat in silence; Tsuna hugging his knees and burying his face there in embarrassment and Reborn just leaning back on the seat, looking completely comfortable and at ease. His eyes were shadowed by the fedora, and unknown to the brunet, they were watching him intently._

_It was very much possible that Tsuna had no family or friends- no it should be the truth. Reborn mused. The way he seemed to be uncomfortable with the mentions… Reborn truly pitied the boy. He, too, knew the horrible feelings of being a loner- and however sadist he might be; he wasn't letting another person to feel the same._

_He nudged Tsuna on his head, chuckling as he almost fearfully snapped his head up. "Come on, we're going somewhere. Put on warm clothes."_

"_Where are we going…?"_

"_**Somewhere**__."_

"_And __**where**__ is that somewhere?" _

_He slapped him on his head. "You'll see. Now put on your clothes otherwise I'll just drag you out like this."_

_Giving a frightened shriek, the brunet hurried off to complete the task. Reborn smirked._

Tsuna sighed and tried to loosen the tie intertwined around his neck. It was honestly uncomfortable, and if he could just-

Tsuna froze as Reborn glared at him from the corner of his eyes, conveying a silent message- "I dare you to." The brunet didn't, and left the tie as it was. Reborn looked away, a victorious glint in his coal black eyes. Tsuna cursed inwardly. Looking up, he noticed that they were already inside the Shopping District of Namimori; most of the shops already closing and the others which didn't- were doing so.

_Where exactly is he taking me!?_

"I told you, you'll see."

"You- wait…" Tsuna gaped at him, "How did you know!?"

The corners of his lip rising in amusement. Reborn said, "I can read minds."

_Like hell you can._

He received another smack. "Care to repeat that?"

After some moments of even more smirks, whines, groans and sighs, Reborn finally spoke up. "We're here."

Tsuna looked up curiously. They were in front of an obviously expensive restaurant; it had no name- or if it even did, it was covered behind the numerous sculptures of Santa Claus, reindeers, snowmen, bells, garlands, balloons and white-red-green pom-poms. The beautiful yellow light from the inside reflected and bounced on the patterned glass door; creating a lovely look on the footpath. He could hear some light music coming out.

"Ah… u-um." Where they here to... eat? There was no reason to come to a restaurant this late- except one that he would **not** rather mention- and his mind chose the first one, which left his heart fluttering with happiness. He felt a touch on his back and the velvety voice of Reborn whispered,

"Yes, we're here to eat. Now go inside."

His reward was that childish-yet-very-much-angelic smile stretched all over the brunet's face, and Reborn couldn't help but smile and ruffle his brown locks slightly. He then nudged him on the side and once again grabbed hold of his arm, tugging him forward to the entrance. "It's going to close if you stand there gawking all the time, you know." He called back teasingly.

"Eh- er… um, I just-"

The sliding door opened automatically and sweet bell chimed to signal the arrival of two new customers. Tsuna hesitantly- _shyly_ went inside, giving Reborn another reason to laugh. Not that he ever needed a reason.

_So that's the reason he wanted me to come… but- but why? Why do this for me? _He couldn't help but think. No one had ever done this for him…

Reborn stepped inside himself, and the door slid close. Striding over to a table in the back, he urged Tsuna to do the same. There weren't many customers- as it was the eve of Christmas, and the ones who were present were some young couples. Tsuna sat down.

He turned to Reborn with a questioning look except the obvious happiness shining through his eyes. The man had already made himself comfortable; dropping his fedora on the table, leaning back and crossing his legs on the chair.

"R-Reborn…"

"What?"

"W-why?"

Reborn shifted his eyes toward Tsuna. "Why what?"

"Y-you know- this-" Tsuna flailed his arms around. "B-but why…?"

"To eat, of course. Idiot. And this place has some decent food."

"Obviously! But… why _me_?"

Reborn simply shrugged. "I was hungry. Now order something already."

Huffing, the brunet got up to call the waiter. Reborn knew the boy wasn't angry, because it was easy to notice the pinkish hue on his cheeks. He smirked. Yes, it was worth it. It was _definitely_ worth it. He would be gone in the morning- so what would be wrong in offering Tsuna some sort of comfort?

But hell he'd ever say that out loud.

Tsuna was already returning with the menus, one for himself, and one for Reborn. Reborn reached out and grabbed one, mulling over its contents even though he already knew what he wanted. But this particular trip was for someone else, so- ""What do you want to eat, Tsuna?" He asked.

"Uhh…" Tsuna scratched his head, obviously hesitating. "How about strawberry shortcake?"

Reborn whacked him over the head. "I'm not poor, dumbass. Just order whatever you like."

"U-um… oh, err…" He did want to try out many things, but wasn't sure if that would be impolite or something. Even if Reborn was _very_ impolite, Tsuna prided himself on his good manners. Well… not exactly, but-

He received another smack. "What did I just say?"

Tsuna flushed and cradled his poor cranium. He had already been slapped on his head just on one hour _too_ _many_ _times_. He finally said, "Uhm… h-how about half- a steak and this chicken noodle soup, a-and the cake?"

"Better." Reborn smirked, and called out for the attendant, ignoring Tsuna's cries of- "I'll get it-". A waitress soon arrived. He listed off the things Tsuna wanted to eat, and ordered two cups of espresso and a coffee-flavored cake for himself (as well as ignoring Tsuna's- "You're obsessed with coffee!" of course. That little prat). She wrote them off, and lingered a little longer, hoping for something from Reborn. Tsuna blanched, but the man just closed his eyes and sat back, not caring a bit about the woman. The woman finally huffed, and went away to get the order.

"Uhm…"

"Did you forget what profession I work in?"

Tsuna awkwardly cleared his throat and focused his attention elsewhere.

.

.

.

"You aren't planning on staying here, are you?"

"If I am?"

Reborn had stretched across the couch, his jacket and fedora discarded, and was sighing in pleasure as various joints creaked, ignoring Tsuna _once again_. Tsuna balanced his face in one hand, staring at Reborn from the adjacent couch with incredulity.

Moments passed.

Minutes passed.

Was that the sound of Reborn snoring?

Tsuna slapped his forehead, cursing whatever deity that decided to doom his fate like that. But he had learnt in the short time that what Reborn said- he'd always do it. So he wasn't getting up anytime soon. And there would be no way Tsuna would voluntarily shake him awake. So what he did was stomping up the stairs, changing back into his pajamas, and going to bed; all while huffing and groaning and whining and cussing Reborn.

_This is one batshit-crazy Christmas._

But he couldn't help but smile next.

_It… still was a great night, wasn't it?_


End file.
